Poison: Jessica's Story
by infinitemaybe
Summary: Twilight and on in Jessica Stanley's POV. At this point, this story has been discontinued! So sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Poison: Jessica's Story

They came freshman year. The Cullens and Hale twins, who we lumped together as the Cullen group. There were the gorgeous boys; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Then the… well, simply put, gorgeous girls; Rosalie and Alice. And those were the first thoughts in my mind until I learned the truth.

But the statuesque blond, Rosalie, made me green with envy. Every boy looked at her with sick adoration. But she was not talkative, like me. She would nod or flash that demure smile that left the boys enthralled.

Though no boy could take Emmett, Rose's…boyfriend? He was a huge, football player type. He was cute and muscular. Also, he was totally, completely devoted to the bit-- Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper were cute together. She, a petite and bouncy brunette, and him, silent and mysterious with Rose's golden hair.

As for Edward, he was the only one who was single. He had black eyes that occasionally became a pale golden. Just a trick of the light, or maybe he had a secret. Either way, he was silent, like his siblings. He never smiled, always glaring blankly.

Eventually I realized Edward would never be interested in any of us from Forks. Clearly our hand-me down/used cars and quaint houses weren't good enough compared to their nice, expensive cars and beautiful mansion.

I switched my affections to my long time friend, Mike Newton. Since grade school we'd been inseparable. But then heard about Bella.

"Did you hear Police Chief Swan's daughter is coming?" Mike asked me eagerly at lunch one day.

I casually bit my apple as I replied, "Really? When?"

"Next week. Her name's Isabella. She's our age, a junior."

I rolled my eyes.

"Junior is not an age. 17 is."

Mike laughed. I loved it when I made him laugh. But there was a problem. Mike was too enthusiastic about this 'Isabella' coming. I couldn't stand her already.

My thoughts full of poison, I thought of ways to backstab her and make her leave Forks as soon as she came.

Like Mike said, Isabella came. She was pale and an average height. She had a low, quiet voice and something… I couldn't think of it.

"Hi Isabella! I'm Jessica Stanley. You can call me Jess. A lot of people do." I said, kind of nicely. My thoughts of maliciousness were bubbling to the top.

"It's Bella." She replied coolly.

'Be that way.' I thought.

I nodded.

We went through a few classes. I thought I talked too much, oh well.

A/N: To be continued if you review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Poison: part II

At lunch, Bella sat at our table. I talked to her, but caught her looking at the Cullen's table.

"Those are the Cullens. And the Hale twins. They're gorgeous. But we small people at Forks aren't good enough for them." I said with disdain.

I saw Edward gazing intently at her. I was jealous. Then Mike came up.

"You're Bella. I'm Mike Newton." He said. I could see it. He liked her. He liked her because she was pretty and silent. She was like Rosalie. He didn't like me. I was bouncy and normal.

"Yes, Bella. Not Isabella." She smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around." Mike said, smiling and walked backwards then tripping on a chair. "Watch out for that!"

I sighed. This was never going to help. I would never snag Mike.

"Is Mike nice?" Bella asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"I think he likes me. I don't really like him all that much…" Bella trailed off. "I think he likes you a lot too. The way he looks at you."

"He's just my friend." I replied.

"Oh."

Later, we went shopping in Port Angeles. We tried on prom dresses with my friend, Angela Webber.

"Does this dress look okay?" I asked.

Bella nodded. She hadn't tried on any dresses.

Secretly, I thought she was lying. She probably was.

"I think it makes my boobs look big." I said.

Bella laughed.

"Definitely."

We all laughed and I ended up buying the pink dress that made me look good, or so said Bella.

To Be Continued because I'm lazy… just kidding. I will add more ASAP! Can't on Sunday. Most likely on Monday or possibly Saturday night.  Thank s for reviewing and adding this to your favorites.! 


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird. Some how Bella and Edward hit an immediate bond. I watched them from a distance. She looked into his eyes with feeling. Love. I always wished Mike would look at me that way. But it was strange. Edward had never looked at someone like that. He had always had that familiar scowl. I'd never seen anything else.

As for Mike, he still looked at Bella with admiration, like she was the only thing in the world. He looked stupid. He was willing to do a lot for her and I knew he thought that Edward was his rival.

I couldn't help hating Bella. She took everything and she was getting what I wanted in return. But I continued to pretend to befriend her.

After the dress shopping that's when all of that happened. It was like Bella knew a secret Edward refused to tell any of us. It bugged me. I liked knowing secrets. I liked keeping secrets. People say I'm selfish that way. But really, I'm just a normal teenager who wants to know things.

I wondered if Mike would like the prom dress over and over again. I didn't want to be obsessed. Bella and Edward had the obsession thing down. But I wanted Mike to wake up. I wanted him to see me. I wanted one of those "here I am" kind of things. I really wanted him to know that I knew him and that Bella was just some casual romance.

It was frustrating. Every minute Mike was focused on Bella. He was in love with her, the girl who was obviously in love with Edward Cullen. No one could ever be as good as Edward, it was clear. No one at Forks High. I couldn't be better than Bella for Mike's purposes.

We agreed to go to the prom together after Bella turned Mike down. I was just a second choice. Lauren, one of the girls at my table, had instantly hated Bella. I almost see why.

A/N: This is just a bit. I promise I will try to write more. I have school and other commitments, but I promise that I will improve these loose ends! I write out of order as you see. Please send any ideas! I welcome them! 


	4. Take 2, Chapter 1

Poison: Jessica's Story (Take 2)

by writerforever7

CHAPTER ONE: Infatuation

Mike Newton was coming up to me in the hallway. _The_ Mike Newton! I tried to hold back my squeal of delight. He was so cute! He had blond hair and blue eyes. The jock type. He was good at all the sports.

"Hey," he said. I looked at his lips as he said that. They were so red and nice. I'd love to have kissed him then and there in the hallway.

"Hi," I replied, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I tried to breath.

Mike leaned over to whisper in my ear or so I thought. Instead, he was looking at the football game times behind me.

"Hi Mike!" squealed one of the cheerleaders. She waved at him flirtatiously. He waved back with equal vigor.

I sighed, impatient and depressed.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Oh, just to see if you heard about the new girl. Her name's Bella Swan. Police chief's daughter?"

I nodded. Of course he'd bring up another girl. He was just like that.

Mike and I had been friends for a long time. But it was never more than that. No signs of wanting to date from him. I was more the "go to it" kind of girl .The one he could trust and talk to without feeling pressured. It was a very "You Belong with Me" situation.

"I think she's going to be in Biology with me." he proclaimed.

Mike smiled.

Damn, he looked so hot when he smiled.

The bell rang. We had to go to our classes.

"See ya around, Jess!" Mike called, running off.

I waved, but as I did, he turned the corner, away from me.

Glumly, I walked to my next class. Spanish. I didn't feel like saying anything. I didn't care about the damn weather. I didn't want to give a shit about anything.

"Jessica!" reprimanded Senora Malone.

I perked up.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. My pity party was fine with just me...

"Es Spanol, por favor!" she said, rolling her eyes.

I laid my head on the desk.

Could this day get any worse?

"Es toy muy, uh, mal?" I asked hesitantly.

Senora Malone sighed.

"Senorita Jessica!"

"Sorry." I muttered.

That class was torture.

I couldn't believe I had to take a foreign language just to pass high school. It was also stupid of me to choose Spanish...

I looked behind me at Rosalie Hale.

She was perfectly reciting some stupid Spanish phrase back at Senora Malone.

It wasn't fair. Honest.

Rosalie was a bitch. A gorgeous successful bitch, mind you. She had Emmett Cullen. He was really hot. He was tall, muscular. Football player type. Probably good at baseball too. God! The entire Cullen/Hale family was gorgeous. Especially Edward Cullen. He was the only one in his family who didn't have a girlfriend. Though none of us Forks girls interested him enough.

There was Jasper Hale. He always looked like he was in pain. But he was still pretty cute. He and Rosalie were twins. Jasper had something going with the perky girl, Alice.

Alice Cullen was bouncy and nice. I didn't talk with her much. She had really wild short hair. Actually it looked pretty cool. She was petite and adored Jasper. Frankly, Jasper only talked to Alice.

Edward Cullen was amazing. He had golden eyes, I think. I didn't try to stare into them that much.

Though I do prefer blue eyes to gold.

Anyway, Edward was the very definition of beautiful. Go into the dictionary. I'll bet you'd find each Cullen/Hale picture under the definitions of gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, etc. They were so smart.

Now about the Cullen/Hale family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, apparently adopted all of them. But it was complicated because who dates their brother or sister? I think too much.

I guess I was lost in my thoughts when Senora Malone said, "Detention!"

She didn't even say it in Spanish!

A/N: This is the new version of _Poison_. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
